Always You
by lillypad625
Summary: During a very unpopular time for the Ministry a crazed wizard calling himself 'True Justice' is running around England Killing ex-Death Eaters. Harry returns to work after an injury to find himself assign with the protection of an old foe, but he receives the shock of his life when he comes face to face with an obliviated blond woman formally known as Draco Malfoy. smut, FemDraco.
1. Chapter 1

"See there, that petite blonde woman standing over by the bus stop?" Morris pointed out to Harry as they sat in the road side pub inconspicuously sharing a late afternoon tea. Harry sighed for the hundredth time since he agreed to take the new assignment and turned reluctantly to where his superior officer was pointing. Across the dirt road waiting for a bus stood a small blonde woman shabbily dressed and her pale long tresses tangled and ratty. Harry stared in disbelief, he knew of course he knew who he was looking at but his brain couldn't compute the image of the frail, homeless looking woman with whom she was supposed to truly be.

"It can't be." Harry whispered more to himself than to Morris.

"Oh but it is, how the mighty have fallen." Morris spat out with venom dripping from every word. Hatred for the blonde woman clear, Harry had almost forgotten that Morris lost his only daughter to Bellatrix LaStrange at Malfoy Manor. A bus pulled up to the spot where the slender blonde waited, she boarded and Harry watched in silence as the bus pulled away.

"Was that truly Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"He's known as Diana Malcolm now, but yes essentially that's what's left of the of the mighty Malfoy heir."

"I couldn't believe it when I read the file." Harry still couldn't believe it was really true and had just seen Malfoy in the flesh so to speak.

"Believe it son, and now he/she is your problem." Morris stood up and dropped a couple of bills on the table. "Good luck Harry and remember, Malfoy has no memories of the past. She's only aware that she's a former death eater and is now paying restitution for her war crimes. She also knows she's on probation and goes to regular parole meetings."

"Wait Morris, does he know who I am?" Harry asked with growing apprehension, he knew accepting the case was a stupid idea, Ron had warned him not to do it but Harry had been so desperate to get back to work that he jumped at the opportunity now he was starting to regret it. He should have listened to Ron and refused it was bloody Malfoy after all.

"Of course, You're Harry Potter son, everyone knows who you are. If you mean your past history together than no, she doesn't know who you used to be to her. She also doesn't know she used to be a man." Morris walked away, leaving a stunned Harry behind staring at the spot where Malfoy had boarded the bus without a clue on how to approach an impoverish female Draco Malfoy. Harry felt as if the world had all of a sudden lost any sense of reason.

* * *

"Oh Diana dear, I'm so glad you're back. My daughter just arrived and I have to go home and greet her properly." Candice Turneck said, her wrinkled face set in an apologetic frown.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back Mrs. Turneck, but without my wand I had to take a couple of buses and then walk the rest of the way." Diana explained as she set down her bad and took her infant daughter from the kindly old woman who helped her out on occasions with food or caring for the baby while Diana went up to London for her mandatory parole appointments.

"It's alright dear, I'll see you in a fourth night. Bye Cordilia be a good girl for your mum." Candice said tickling the two month old baby's tummy. Cordelia wriggled happily making Diana laugh. After Mrs. Turneck left Diana put baby Cordelia down for a nap and sat but the single window in the small one room sod hut to go over her meager finance by the late afternoon light. Officer Ledwick had told her, her restitution payments had increased by four percent for the upcoming year. Diana help back the bitter tears of desperation that threaten to fall down her face. How in the world was she to come up with more money to pay the ministry and provide for her daughter? Cordelia was another problem in its entirety, Diana had kept the conception of her daughter a secret from the ministry, as she had been deemed a dangerous felon if the ministry fund out Diana had a daughter they would take the baby away and giver her to more suitable parents. That's what Marcus had told her and Diana believed the bastard, she would just have to come up with ways to the extra galleon a month at the start of the new year, the pathetic vegetable garden behind the hut barely provided enough food to sustain Diana in near starvation .

Maybe she could take in more washing, she was lucky enough to live near two wizarding villages with pure blood families whom had lost their elven privileges and where forced to hire witches and wizards as domestic help and as a former death eater she was forced to work for less pay of risk not getting hired at all. Then of course there was Marcus Flint's proposition, after rapping and impregnating Diana the bastard had offered her money for the use of her body. The thought of willingly letting that animal climb on top of her made Diana physically ill. She had been able to keep him at bay after she became pregnant with Cordelia, Diana could tell that Marcus was as afraid of the ministry discovering the child as Diana was. After all Marcus was an assistant to her parole officer and if it were to come to light that he had continuously rapped her he would lose his job and his good marriage.

The sun finally set leaving the hut in complete darkness, knowing that she was running low on candles Diana decided to go to bed early. She changed Cordelia's nappy and tried to breastfeed the infant but after fifteen minutes of furious sucking the baby gave up and went back to sleep. Diana knew her milk was drying up due to her lack of food intake but that was another problem without a solution, so instead of dwelling on it Diana lay on the straw mattress she called a bed and tried to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door.

Nervously Diana lit a stubby candle, opened a paper screen in front of the baby cot and opened the door just a crack praying to the gods that Cordelia didn't wake up because without a wand she was unable to perform a silencing charm, and the only people besides Mrs. Turneck that came to her door where ministry officials.

"Miss Diana Malcolm?" Asked the dark haired man on the other side of the door.

"Yes?" She answered nervously, this man had never come to her home before, and she held her breath nervously afraid that the ministry had finally discovered that she had recently become a mother. The bushy haired man pushed round rimmed glasses up his slim nose then held out his hand to her.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Malcolm, my name is Harry Potter from the Ministry of Magic's Auror department." Diana felt the blood drain from her face as numbly took the offered hand; she hadn't dealt with an Auror since her release from ministry custody. They had somehow discovered Cordelia's existence and Auror Potter was there to arrest her and take the baby away.

"Miss Malcolm? May I come in?" Auror Potter asked releasing her hand, unable to speak she stepped back and allowed him entrance to her humble home. She was shaking nervously as she motioned for him to take a seat in one of the two chairs in the room. Diana watched him carefully as she frantically thought how she had done everything Marcus asked of her, he always threaten to tell the ministry about the baby but she never believed him because he had so much to lose but it seemed the evil bastard had betrayed her anyway.

"Miss Malcolm, do you know why I'm here?" Auror Potter asked concern clear in his voice. He's gentle green eyes looked at her with pity and it gave Diana hope, ministry officials always looked at her as if she were nothing more than a foul vermin. She decided a direct approach would be best hoping that all the things she had heard about Harry Potter where true.

"Please Auror Potter, I know I wasn't that I am not allowed to have her but please I beg you, please don't take her away from me." Diana cried unable to hold the tears back any longer, her gray eyes stormy with desperation and a glimmer of hope. She dropped down in front of him on her knees and begged all semblance of self-respect gone, she would do whatever it took to keep her child by her side.

Harry looked down at the frail woman in horror, in Malfoy's case file it said that he had spent some time in the Janus Thicky ward before his obliviation, maybe Malfoy was crazy. Before Harry could do anything Draco or rather Diana ripped the front of her raggedy blue shirt open sending buttons flying around the room effectively exposing her high, round breast capped with dark red nipples. The sight of a sobbing half naked woman at his feet knocked the breath out of Harry, what the hell was going on? How could this mad woman openly begging be Malfoy?

"I'll do what ever you want as long as I can keep her." Diana moved to where Harry was sitting on her knees and reached for her pants making Harry yelp and jump of the creaky old chair knocking it over with his movements. The sound seem to waken the baby whom let out a terrified screech.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked alarmed. He had never seen a woman offer up her body to a total stranger in desperation before, the sight made him sick and unwillingly his heart broke a little for Malfoy.

"I don't have money but I can satisfy you, you can do whatever you want to my body just please don't take my baby away from me." Diana sobbed into her small chapped hands her body shaking from the big wracking sobs escaping from her.

Harry found himself at a loss for word, his mind drawing a complete blank at the ludicrous situation. How the hell did he come to be in a sod hut in the outskirts of Surrey with a half-naked female Draco Malfoy desperately offering sexual favors while a baby cried out from somewhere in the room. Harry realized that his life was utterly ridiculous, he guessed the fates hated him and where conspiring against him. It was the only way to explain the bizarre scene playing out in front of him.

"Miss Malcolm I'm afraid we have here a serious case of miscommunication." Harry said snapping out of his state of shock and grabbing Draco by her diminutive shoulders and helped her to her feet. "Please cover yourself up and explain what is happening here." The blonde woman looked at him with shocked grey eyes as she held her blouse close with one hand.

* * *

**Hey guys Im so sorry I have been gone for so long and neglecting my stories, I had a very dear friend of mine die recently and I have taken his death very hard. But I'm trying to get back to my normal routines and see if that helps with the pain and loss I'm feeling right now. This story is something that came to me recently is a short story I'm thinking about six chapter ten tops. Let me know if you guys like it if not ill stop here and just scrap it. Please don't give up on me I will be updating my other stories soon, Im just trying to get me myself together right now.**

**PS**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors I promise to go back and fix any mistakes I can spot soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Start from the beginning?" Diana asked incredulous. "What beginning Auror Potter? Have you not read my file? I have no beginning. The earliest memory I have is being brought here, by a magical law enforcement officer and told that this sod hut belonged to a games keeper for the Malfoy family, but not to worry since the family had all died off and the ministry had taken possession of their property I was allowed to stay here." Diana took a deep breath and shifted the now sleeping infant to her other shoulder.

"I've been living here for five years now on the verge of starvation and absolute poverty but it wasn't so bad until my case worker died and I was assigned Marcus Flint." She laughed bitterly reminding Harry a little of the person she once was but didn't remember. "I used to think hunger was the cruelest if punishments for war crimes I couldn't even recall and no one would tell me about. I was very wrong." Harry watched in silence as her eyes glazed over and she remembered the horrors she had lived as Diana Malcolm. He'd never considered it before but life had been rather unfair on Malfoy.

"At first he was just cruel, he would mock me. Say things like 'oh D how the might have fallen' or tell me that my very existence was an abomination. Then one day he arrive for a unplanned visit reeking of fire whiskey and saying that since I was nothing more than a bitch these days too low for even flees to bite it wouldn't matter to anyone if he had fun with me." Diana had to stop and compose herself the bitter memories where assailing her and it was hard to keep calm but she had to, Cordelia was sleeping in her arms and Diana didn't want to scare the small child.

"You don't have to go into detail I get the picture. Why didn't you report him?" Harry tried to hold down his anger, yes it was Malfoy who had been hurt but, this Malfoy was defenseless, without memories on how to defend herself and weak. Marcus Flint was a right bastard overpowering a poor creature that couldn't fight back. Harry reeled at the realization that he considered Malfoy a poor soul. She laugh again, a sound devoid if mirth and stared at him through those so grey eyes as if Harry was a moron, she once again almost looked like her past self.

"To whom pray tell Mr. Potter would I report officer Flint? Who would believe me? The only interest the ministry has in me, are those monthly payments I have to make for the Victims of War fund. Most of them can't even stand the sight of me. Did you know me before I lost my memories Mr. Potter? Was I a true monster to deserve the punishment I've gotten?" Harry wanted to tell her that she had been nothing more than a scared child who was misguided and made a few mistakes but he wasn't allowed to enlighten Malfoy of her past at all. So instead he shook his head and watched the small glimmer of hope extinguish from her eyes. "Well now you know as much as I do, practically nothing. Will you report me to the ministry? Will you take Cordelia from me?" Diana asked fear clear in her voice. She had taken a chance and told Harry Potter her sad truth, now she hoped against hope that she had made the right decision.

"I have to report Marcus Flint for what he did to you Miss Malcolm he can't get away with it."

"No! If you tell them what he did to me I'll lose my child! Please Mr. Potter she's all I have can't you see that?" Diana was shaking after her small speech, waking the baby. Cordelia looked up at her mother with beautiful clear grey eyes and Diana's resolved strengthen, she would not lose the only good thing in her life.

"Miss Malcolm we have to report him to the right authorities, what if you aren't the only one? What if there are more victims out there?" Harry understood Malfoy's hesitation but Flint was an animal that had to be stopped! Harry pondered on the fact that nothing could ever be simple and straight forward for him. He had been assigned to protect Draco Malfoy from a killer and now had to bring his rapist to justice. Harry's luck never ceased to amaze him.

"Then let those other victims accuse him, Mr. Potter he knows where I live! He knows about my daughter since he's the father, who will protect us when he finds out I'm the accuser?" She was shaking violently scaring the baby and making her cry, afraid that she would drop the tiny infant Harry got up from his chair and took the small bundle from the nervous woman and into his own arms.

Cordelia as Malfoy had called her was a beautiful child with a tuft of inky black curls and big grey eyes, her cubby little face scrunched up as she wailed in his arms. Harry soothed the baby as he had done a million times with Teddy and recently with baby Rose, Diana looked up at him with uncertainty, it was clear she was anxious to snatch her daughter back but didn't want to do anything to anger him.

"Look I promise I won't say anything tonight, as soon as I get back to work I'm going to investigate Flint see if there are any more victims. I won't do anything regarding you until I have more information that's the best I can do" Harry told her handing back the now calm infant. He cast a tempus charm and was shocked to find it was past nine already.

"Thank you, thank you Mr. Potter" Diana exclaimed with honest gratitude, he didn't say he wouldn't pursue Marcus but right now for the moment she was safe.

"I'll be going it's getting late, but I'll return tomorrow. Please put up some protection spells once I leave"

"I don't have my wand Mr. Potter Marcus took it from me. Three months ago." Harry cursed under his breath. That complicated things how was he, supposed to make sure nothing happened to Malfoy if she couldn't even stay safe without him for a few hours. With a deranged killer on the lose Harry couldn't leave her behind in a small hut surrounded by woods with her nearest neighbor at least a mile down the road.

"Ok pack a bag I'm going to take you somewhere safe for tonight."

"What? Why can't I stay here what's going on, you never said why you where here." Diana said getting worked up all over again; Harry didn't have time to sooth the small blond though. He had work to get back to as well as figuring out how to tail Flint without him knowing.

"Please don't argue with me, just pack a light bag and I'll explain once we get there"

* * *

Harry was having a hard time sleeping, he spend most of the night tossing and turning in the large bed feeling the ghosts that haunted him pressing down on him. The few times he had been able to fall asleep he would dream about dead bodies, a crumbled castle full of dead bodies many random people he had never seen in his life and then there where the bodies he would give his life to see take breath once again. So many friends and loved ones lost at once, rain started to fall in thick sheets and Harry realized the rain drops where blood. Blood soaked through everything and he found himself alone in a field of dead bodies all faced up staring at him unmoving through vacant lifeless eyes. Harry would wake with a start and after two tries he just lay awake wondering how he was still sane.

He cast a wordless, wand less tempus charm and watched at the green numbers hover above his bed before disappearing. It was already five in the morning, giving up entirely in getting any type of rest he got up from his cold lonely bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. The sad, strange tale Draco Malfoy had told him the night before fresh in his mind fueling his determination to put Marcus Flint in Azkaban, unfortunately for Marcus Harry was on light duty with plenty of time in his hands. The fact that his childhood rival had been reduced to such a pathetic existence brought Harry no joy, on the contrary he felt great pity for the sad woman Draco now was and the price she had continued to pay for her crimes which in retrospect where not as great as the punishment she received in Harry's opinion.

"Harry! So you are home. I've been calling out to you for the past five minutes. I almost went looking for you in Grimmauld Place." Harry looked up from his soggy bowl of cereal to find Ginny standing in his kitchen annoyance clear on her freckled face.

"Morning Ginny, I'm sorry I was lost in thought." Harry said with a sheepish smile aimed at the read head.

"That much is obvious, want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no." Harry answered bringing his bowl and mug of cold tea to the sink; he really could talk about Draco to anyone. The only person who knew about Draco besides upper level ministry officials was Ron and only because he was Harry partner and would be losing him to his new assignment of protecting Malfoy. "What bring you by so early?"

"Neville and I are having a dinner party Saturday at our flat and we want you to come." Ginny's tone left no room for discussion, besides he had missed the last couple of get together with his friends and last Sunday's dinner at the burrow. Harry also knew that his actions where worrying his friends, but he just couldn't stand how easily everyone seemed to be moving on, how they were all getting married and having babies while Harry was still alone with his nightmares and ghosts. It was selfish he knew but it didn't make it any less hard being the tag alone to all the get together with couples.

"Saturday, dinner party, got it."

"Good, now tell me how's your injury healing?" Ginny asked him without preamble. She was the only one of his friends brave enough to be so bold. Harry had been hit with a vicious curse while in pursue of a demented dark wizard four months earlier and had only recently been able to walk again, not without the aid of a cane. His spine having received the brunt of the damage was taking longer to heal than originally anticipated.

"Better than you think, I'm back to work."

"Yes Ron told me, are you well enough to _be_ back to work?" Ginny walked to the stove and poured herself a cup of tea as Harry washed the dishes he used for breakfast. Sometimes he wished Ginny wasn't so direct or felt as if she still had the right to meddle in his life. They had broken up shortly after she graduated from Hogwarts and she was now engaged to Neville, facts that didn't seem to deter her from poking her nose in Harry's business.

"Relax mother, my new assignment consists mainly of paperwork and filing. Besides I'm already done with physical therapy. I'm fit as a fiddle." Ginny stared at him skeptically, doubt clear in her eyes but she kept whatever she was going to say to herself. Putting the now empty mug in the sink she kissed Harry on the cheek and walked to the archway between his sitting room and kitchen.

"You are so full of shit. Don't forget dinner Saturday." Then she left, leaving Harry watching after her and debating whether he should block her from his floo or not.

Once he got to work Harry went straight into Morris's office surprising the sleepy eyed Auror.

"Ever heard of knocking Potter?"

"Sorry Sir, but I really need a word with you. It's regarding Malfoy." At the name Morris eyes widen and he hushed Harry motioning for the younger man to close the door.

"You can't just go around mentioning that name all Willy nilly! I've told you already the Malfoy case is extremely confidential." Morris told Harry though gritted teeth. "Has Malcolm given you a problem already? No worries I'll assign another Auror to the task, honestly Harry I don't see the point in wasting good man hours protecting scum like that." Harry's fist clenched and he bite down hard on his tongue to keep from insulting his superior, Draco had been right many at the ministry could careless for his wellbeing and they had proved it so far. In fact that kind of attitude was what had the ministry under fire lately, many officials had either failed or done their job poorly while protecting ex death eaters or just suspected dark lord sympathizers.

In fact the papers where still full of stories regarding the kidnapping and subsequent murder of Flora Carrow. The former Slytherine had reported to the Magical Law Enforcement Squad that she was being stalked and threaten by a madman but the MLES took down a report and ignored the woman completely due to the fact that she had been a former Slytherin. A few weeks later her mutilated body was found hovering over the grave of Bathilda Bagshot with a message burnt on her skin 'For every good man and woman that hath fallen an evil death eater will burn'

"No sir I don't want to pass on the assignment just wanted permission to relocate Malcolm." Harry pushed forward as civilized as he could muster, Morris was a good man but old fashion and till reeling over the death of his only child to realize that his attitude was contrary with his job.

"We don't have the funds to relocate Malcolm, honestly Harry my boy just keep an eye on her make sure she stays alive until we capture this killer." Morris looked bored and done with the conversation, Harry had been wise to keep his concerns to himself. He would have to find another way to investigate Flint and protect Malfoy.

"I have plenty of properties where Malcolm could be relocated to temporarily; it will make it easier to keep her safe sir. I don't require funds just permission."

"Fine, whatever you want Potter, she make sure she doesn't make a run for it and if anything happens know that it's on your head." Morris waves his hand shooing Harry from his office, the man really couldn't be bother to even truly consider Malfoy or his wellbeing this was just a job to Morris that he preferred not to do.

"Thank you sir," Harry said leaving the office. He went in search of Ron, he knew his friend would be peeved once Harry asked him for the favor he had in mind but Ron would do it and he was the only one Harry trusted.

* * *

Diana had woken up in a real bed for the first time she could remember, feeling rested she set about having a proper shower and washing her hair with actual shampoo a luxury she didn't know since the days she spend in St. Mungo's before her release from custody. After a long hot shower she checked in on Cordelia who slept peacefully in the gilded bassinet that was enchanted rock softy from side to side. While the baby slept Diana explored the large Townhouse, finding the fully stocked kitchen and making herself a full breakfast another luxury she'd never known or at least remembered. After breakfast she cleaned the dusty kitchen and fed and bathed baby Cordelia, finding herself with free time in her hands she played with the baby until nap time and then continued to clean the house, it was the least she could do for Auror Potter who was trying to help her without asking anything in return.

It felt great to be out of that claustrophobic hut, to have real food and a soft bed to lay on but best of all it felt great to spend a day without fear of Marcus apperating for an unplanned visit and rapping or beating her or both just for the hell of it. The best gift Diana could remember receiving where those twelve hours free of worries and fear, twelve hours to enjoy being alive and giving her daughter a warm, dry place to sleep. By the time Auror Potter stopped by Cordelia was fast asleep and Diana was packed and ready to leave the fairy tale behind.

"Miss Malcolm, I'm sorry I'm just stopping by now but I've had a lot to sort through today." Harry said walking in to the receiving room to find Draco sitting by the fireplace curled on the couch with a book in her hands. He had to stop and look her over twice, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Draco still wore the dingy tattered clothes she had on the night before but now she was clean, with her hair cascading down her back like a soft and silky pale blond waterfall. Her face was scrubbed clean and Harry noticed that the features he had found pointy in a male Draco Malfoy where hauntingly beautiful on Diana. She got up from the couch and put the book back on the coffee table.

"It's ok Mr. Potter, Cordelia and I have had the most wonderful day. Thank you." She surprised him by saying. "I made dinner, are you hungry? It should be about ready."

"Uh, sure." Harry said lamely for lack of anything better, it just felt so surreal to walk into Grimmauld Place and find another person there waiting for him. He followed the petite blond into the kitchen and noticed how everything in there was scrubbed clean, the kitchen smelled wonderful and he found it funny how the combination made the place feel homey. That was a surprise since Grimmauld Place had always only felt like a prison to Harry, a cold house haunted by the past. Draco set a deep bowl of fragrant stew in front of Harry and sat down opposite him behind the kitchen table.

"You didn't have to do this." Harry told her as his stomach grumbled and begged for the food in front of him.

"It was the least I could do, I'm sorry I took liberties cleaning up your house I just wanted to help." And she had wanted to help Harry with the only thing she could do, by making his home less dreary. If nothing else she owed him for a wonderful day and Diana didn't like having debts.

"It looks great thank you, Miss Malcolm I acquired permission for you to stay here if you like. Like I told you last night I've been assigned to keep you safe and this is the safest place I know." Harry said cautiously he realized he had made a lot of plans regarding Malfoy but hadn't asked her for her opinion at all. "And don't worry like I said last night I don't live here I have my own flat in town it will be just you and Cordelia until we can be sure that its safe for you to go back."

"I don't want to be any trouble Mr. Potter…" Diana started to protest, as nice as it was to be away from Marcus and to live with simple human luxuries she didn't want to impose on Harry Potter's hospitality or get used to a life she couldn't have. It would be best if she returned home.

"Miss Malcolm I'm truly sorry but it is imperative that you stay here for yours and Cordelia's sake. I didn't want to do this because you have been through so much already but this is the reason why I've been assigned to you." Harry handed Malfoy a case file containing details and pictures of the first three victims of 'True Justice' the madman hunting people he decreed evil, and Malfoy being a marked ex death eater fit the bill to a T. Dinner forgotten Diana gasped as she skimmed through the hideous crime scene photos and tried not to empty her stomach in Harry's kitchen. Her earlier mood soured as she looked at the third victim's tattoo a perfect match to her own, she had thought that Marcus Flint was the worst thing that could happen to her, she had been very, very wrong again.


End file.
